Water
by Arcanic
Summary: This is a story of the Maurders told by a close friend and about her life. Please R/R, it's my first fic so be Gentle!
1. Default Chapter Title

> > >   

>>> 
>>> Prologue   

>>> 
>>> Ok, this is my first piece of work so bare with me. Its just the prologue. Any advise   
of criticism is very much appreciated.
>>> 
>>> *********************************************************************
>>> 
>>> Have you ever had one of those days were in one single moment, one single second,   
something happens that can effect and determine the path of your future? That just by   
meeting a person in the street or setting by some one on the train can determine who   
you marry.   
That's always been one of my fears. That one day Ill make a bad choice that will   
effect my life or someone else's life. And that's what it comes down to. Choices and   
the consequences.   
When I think back on my life, I some times wonder if I made a wrong choice when I   
decided to attend school. Don't get me wrong, I loved school, especially the last   
school I attended, but I can't say the whole time was a box of fluffy ducks.   
But the repercussions because the friends I made still hurts today, and nodoubt will hurt   
tomorrow.   
It's hard to believe that in 1977, 24 years ago, I meet people who would change my   
life, and that may be even I would leave a impression on theirs.   
I can definitely say that a group 7 people changed my life and my view on life. That   
they showed me that there was more to existence than Making myself miserable and   
hating everyone.   
Their friendship and love meant more to me that they'll ever know.   
And it started at Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry.
>>> 
>>> When I was little, a care free child of 4, life was great. I had no worries and my days   
were filled with laughter and love from my Mother, Father and brother.   
My mother was beautiful and had the most radiant smile, which is what I think of   
when ever I try to picture her.   
My Father, a large happy man, with a family that could satisfy anyone.   
Then one horrible day, on day never forget as much as I try, my world came crashing   
down around me   
My mother could always entertain me, which of course what not hard with me being   
for years of age. She knew many stories, that she would tell me each night while I was   
tucked up in bed. There were not may children who were happier than I. Well, with   
the exception of my older brother Sebastian who equally loved her.   
Then the horrible day that I mentioned came. My mother became ill.   
My father called all the best surgeons and doctors from miles around. I would stand at   
the window and watch as they drove up in there carriages. But no matter how big the   
doctors were, how important, or how smart they looked in there black shinny silk   
cloths, and no matter how many times they said " Hum-Ha" Nothing could be done.   
And then one morning I came down stairs were I found my father sitting in his big   
arm chair with his head buried in his hands. He didn't say any thing for along time   
until my 6 year old brother ( He was 2 years older than me) came in. He walked over   
to us, stoked our her and whispered in a tiny voice, "were all alone now"   
That how I found out my mother was dead.   
No muggle medicine nor magical medicine could save her.   
She was gone.
>>> 
>>> *********************************************************************   
Don't forget to R/R!!!!
>>> 
>>> Hug's and Kisses
>>> 
>>> Arcanic   



	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter One

She was gone, just like that. One second she was there and the net gone like the wind. She left our fmily for a better place, and left us to coe with the greif and the loss of a loved one.   
After my mother died my Father, Sir Malcom Courtney, buried him self in his work. He's was the head of the Depatment of the Unspeakables, and all though he was bussy before, he bacame even more so to hide his greif. He buried himself in paperwork and social functions so that Sabastian and I hardly ever saw our loving father. The only time we did was Sunday afternoons. That was 'family' time.   
It was one of those Sunday Afternoons that he called us into his study. I new instantly that something was wrong. I was 5 years old by that time and new that the only time we were ever called into the study was when we were in trouble or he had bad new to give us. His study was intimadating. He had instruments all around buzzing and wirling due to his position at the Ministry of Magic and everthong was gold, brown and deep crimson red. There were world globs and foe glasses and many magical and muggle divasies that informed him when people were lying to him and deciving him. Like I said, It was intimadating.   
Any way, he called us in and told us to pull up a seat. My brother sat down, and being the short lille 5 year old I was waited for me to climb into the rather large chair, that when sat i on, my feet didn't even toch the floor.   
" Now.." My father bagan, looking like he coudn't quite find the words to use.   
" I have some news, and I'm not sure how your going to take it."   
The sillence that followed was deftning.   
" I'm gettin married again."   
I'm getting married again. Four words that startled me. I may have only been 5, but I wasn't stupid and I was remakably inttellgent. What really scared me was who he was marrying. Charlotta de'Silvera. The de'Silvera family was knowen for high knowlege in the area of dark magic. I had meet her before. To say the lest I hated her. She had strait shoulder length hair, cold grey steel eyes and a cruel smile, witch reminded me of a dementor to say the truth. She was very skinny and spoke with a very faulse french acsent and was the biggest snob in the wizarding society. She was also a widow with a lot of baggage. The baggage - Her step son. Danyon de'Silvera was a creep. He looked exactly like his mother and from the firt momnt I meet him he mad my life hell. If I thought I hated Charlotta and dispised Danyon. He was a year younger than Sabastian, and my brother was constantly defending me from him. Danyon would brek things and blame it one me, which would make Charlotta dispise me even more than she already did. When Sabastian would defend me and say it was him, she would try and get him out of it. The conversation would go like this -

Charlotta - Who broke my best china platter ( My fathers mind you, not hers)   
Danyon - Katherine   
Katherine - I did not! It was him/   
Charlotta - Don't lie you little bitch, he would never do something like that   
Sabastian - Actually it was him   
-Pause-   
Charlotta - Well, it must have been and acident, you didn't get cut did you?, come on , I'll get the servants to make you something nice to eat darling.

Sick huh? I would get blamed, beaten and punished and Danyon would get cake. Isn't life fair. It got worse when I was 9 years old and Sabastian keft for Hogwarts. Hell broke lose...........

To be continued.....   



End file.
